


In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Aaron's gonna kill you.” - laughed Robert.“Come on mate, don't say that!” - said Ellis panicking.“What on earth were you thinking?” - he said shaking his head. - “He wanted that car in one piece, not you to play karate kid on it.”Or...Robert winding up Ellis at the scrapyard, and robron talking about everyday life.





	In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.” \- said Ellis looking at the car beside him.

“Aaron's gonna kill you.” - laughed Robert.

“Come on mate, don't say that!” - said Ellis panicking.

“What on earth were you thinking?” - he said shaking his head. - “He wanted that car in one piece, not you to play karate kid on it.”

“But.... I thought I'd help him by taking it apart... he's gonna sack me right?”

“You're worse than Gerry.”

“Who's Gerry?”

“He worked here before you.”

“What happened to him?”

“He got on the wrong side of Aaron.” - he said trying to sound serious.

“Wha-what?” - stammered Ellis. Robert gave him another minute or two before he told him what really happened with Gerry. - “What do I do now? I don't wanna get sacked, I love this job!” - he told Robert.

“You should've thought about that before you smashed it.” - he laughed - “Well, there's only one thing you could really do.”

“I'll do anything.”

“Tell him the truth.”

“You what?”

“With Aaron there's only one golden rule. Be honest. He's gonna appreciate it, believe me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and here's your chance to do it.” - he said nodding in the direction of Aaron. He was in his own little world because he didn't even see Robert. - “Oi! What's up with you?” - he shouted to get his attention.

“What are you doing here? I thought you're with Diane.”

“Erm...sorry to interrupt....” - started Ellis – “But I really need to talk to you about something.” - he said as Robert was already struggling keeping a straight face.

“What have you done now?” - asked Aaron rolling his eyes.

“I just.... I didn't know you wanted this car in one piece I swear... so I kinda started taking it apart...”

“Tell him how.” - laughed Robert – “He thought he was the karate kid. The car didn't stand a chance.” - he added still laughing.

“Sorry, please don't sack me!”

“What? You do know that this is a scrap business right? That means we get scrap AND we deal with it... if there's a car we take it apart to see what's worth keeping... this is the point of this job.”

“What? But Robert said....”

“I told you not to wind him up Robert!” - he sighed before he left them both there to go to the portacabin.

“So I'm good?” - asked Ellis. He didn't get an answer, and he sensed that something must be up so he asked if Aaron was alright. Robert simply nodded before he went after him.

“Hey what's up with you?” - asked Robert as soon as he shut the door behind him. - “You know I was only joking, right?” - Aaron sat at his desk, staring into thin air.

“I know.”

“Did something happen?” - asked Robert concerned as he sat on the desk, with one hand resting on Aaron's shoulder.

“I don't know.... I just... I don't know.”

“You know I saw you this morning, when you found his little towel. Is this about Seb?”

“I just don't wanna get on your nerves by talking about it all the time.”

“Hey, you can talk to me about it.” - said Robert as he pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair. - “You know what I did when I found one of his toys the other day? The one he used to play with in the bath?”- he asked looking at Aaron. This was the first time he looked at his husband. - “I had a five minute breakdown.” - he chuckled.

“What? Why didn't you say it? Where was I?”

“I was in the shower, you were downstairs cooking dinner with Liv, and by the time I went down I was fine. Look, I know I seem to be.... okay with all of this, but.... I'm struggling as well. I just... I try not to think about it as much.”

“But we're a team Robert, you should tell me these things.”

“I know, I just .. I didn't want to see you any more upset.”

“At least I'd know I'm not the only one feeling like that.”

“Of course you're not!” - he said pulling Aaron up from his chair to hug him. - “I know this situation is new.. but we're already doing better than a week ago.”

“You think?”

“It's slow progress, but progress all the same.” - he smiled. Suddenly the door opened with Ellis standing there like he's seen a ghost.

“Oh, sorry, I just...”

“Not now Ellis!” - shouted Robert, then a second later they heard the door closed.

“He's gonna think that we....”

“Who cares? At least he won't be back for a couple of minutes.” - grinned Robert.

“You are terrible.” - smiled Aaron. - “But you really need to stop winding him up. What was all that with the car?”

“I don't know I got bored waiting for you, I needed entertainment.” - he shrugged.

“What about Diane? Did you two had a nice chat at least?”

“More or less.”

“How's that?”

“She's great and all, but.... she doesn't get the whole situation.”

“You mean you don't let her in enough to see it?”

“What can I say.... I can only manage to have deep and meaningful conversations with my husband.”

“We do need to talk about it more. You know that right?” - asked Aaron. He didn't just mean Seb, or the surrogacy. He meant everything, from the Home Farm scheme, to their everyday lives. They just needed to talk more, in general.

“I know. But first I really think we should get away for a few nights.”

“You what?”

“Not long, just like for two days.”

“In the middle of the week?”

“Exactly!”

“Are you mad?”

“No, just listen. The hotels won't be full of people, it's gonna be so good. Just you and me, with nobody to disturb...” - he started as he got closer to Aaron.

“Erm.... I know your game here mister....”

“Oh yeah? And do you like it?” - Robert tried to be seductive but his plans fell through when they heard another knock on the door. . - “WHAT NOW?” - asked Robert a little louder than he should've.

“Sorry.. but... I left my phone here, and it's my lunch break.... I just... let me just get it.” - said Ellis trying to not look ..well... to anywhere really.

“You can open your eyes we're not naked you know.” - sighed Robert. That sentence earned him a punch in the arm by Aaron. - “Ow, it's only true... unfortunately.” - he said whispering the last word.

“Ellis.” - started Aaron before Ellis could escape from them. - “Next time don't let yourself fooled by this one.” - he said pointing at Robert.- “He likes to wind up people... a lot.” - Ellis didn't say a word, just nodded then left.

“You're really getting soft.”

“No.... I just don't like when you mess with my staff.”

“Your staff is it? What happened to _“we need to be a team Robert”_? Nice....”

“Don't sulk... you can buy me lunch at the pub.”

“Me? You took away my fun and I'm the one paying lunch as well? Who decided this?”

“Me. I'm the boss.”

“All day?”

“Yeah... if you're lucky all night as well.”

“Suddenly I fancy paying for anything you want.”

“You're horrible... “ - smiled Aaron as he patted his arms - “Come on. I need to close up here.”

“I wait at the car.”


End file.
